


Shiba Clan Elements

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: A-44, Bleach: Diversity Writing, Four Shiba Siblings, Gen, Poetry, Section A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: A poetry collection regarding the Shiba clan.
Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818301
Collections: (Prompts) Bleach: Diversity Writing, Bleach: Four Shiba, Siblings





	1. Wind ~ Kukaku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This is written for prompt A44 for Bleach: Diversity Writing.

_The wind blows where it will,  
Never staying in the same spot,  
Always moving through life,  
Without a single care._

_Constantly on the move  
Mimicking fire nii-san  
Instead of own element  
Not minding him gone  
Taking over fireworks  
Other gone as well  
Taking over headship  
Waiting patiently  
Raising younger one  
Not so patient  
Life is bright  
Never give up_


	2. Water ~ Kaien

_Water is fluid ever changing,  
Changing to fit the situation,  
Pure clear to putrid stagnant,  
Icy coldness to boiling hot._

_Always being on two sides  
Sometimes in a cheery mood  
Sometimes going very dark  
Forced to put up with  
Many things rather not  
Forced to change  
Eventually breaking  
As a layer of ice would  
Boiling hot anger  
Putrid depression_


	3. Earth - Ganju

_Rock is solid,  
Completely unyielding,  
Taking a lot of brunt,  
Remaining standing._

_Stubborn about everything  
Not changing mind easily  
Getting beat up many times  
Bouncing back after each blow  
Stupid is as stupid does  
Some things go over head  
Ego as big as head as well_


	4. Fire - Isshin

_Fire burns brightly,  
Providing a light,  
Or even being a rage,  
Not always lasting._

_The light to the younger ones  
The pride of the Shiba clan  
Not only the head but a captain  
Fiery spirit ever sociable  
Gone though one night  
Not knowing where is  
Gone... leaving turmoil  
Leaving ashes_


End file.
